wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cenry/Gallery
Gallery Captain,GregandHenry.jpg|Captain, Greg and Henry CaptainandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Big Red Car" credits CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Big Red Car" CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits CaptainandHenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain and Henry on "Carols in the Domain" File:Wiggledance!954.JPG|Henry, Anthony, Greg, and Captain File:Wiggledance!1000.jpg|Murray, Captain and Henry File:Wiggledance!102.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry in Wiggledance! File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas611.png|Captain and Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1751.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)442.png|Captain and Henry in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 CaptainandHenryinWigglemania.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wigglemania Live in Concert" Anthony'sFriendendcredits29.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" CaptainandHenryinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Tennis Ball Chase" CaptainandHenryinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Butterfly Net Chase" CaptainandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainandHenryinWigglemania.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wigglemania Live in Concert" CaptainandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Toot Toot!" CaptainandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" prologue File:CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" CaptainandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series PuppetCaptainandHenry.jpg|Puppet Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainandHenryinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital.png|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital" CaptainandHenryinWork.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Work" CaptainandHenryinImagination.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Imagination" CaptainandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" CaptainandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggly Party" concert CaptainandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainandHenryinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggly Safari" deleted scene CaptainandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Captain and Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainandHenryinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.png|Captain and Henry in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade CaptainandHenryatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Captain and Henry at "Space Dancing!" premiere WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!193.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainandHenryinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Henry in Anthony's workshop Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong26.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV series CaptainandHenryatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Captain and Henry at Sydney Academy CaptainandHenryatArtarmonBowlingClub.jpg|Captain and Henry at Artarmon Bowling Club CaptainandHenryPlushToys.jpg|Captain and Henry plush toys CaptainandHenryToyFigures.jpg|Captain and Henry toy figures CaptainandHenryinTheTalentShow.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" TV Series TopoftheTots264.png|Captain and Henry in "Top of the Tots" CaptainandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue CaptainandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes" HenryWrapsItUp4.jpg|Captain and Henry in electronic storybook: "Henry Wraps It Up" CaptainandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Henry in Wiggly Animation CaptainandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Little Rock" concert CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert CaptainandHenryinFruityFun.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series CaptainandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue9.jpeg|Captain and Henry in electronic storybook: "Anthony is Blue" CaptainandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Captain,HenryandCraigFerguson.jpg|Captain, Henry and Craig Ferguson CaptainandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainandHenryonIsland.jpg|Captain and Henry on island CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggledancing!" CaptainandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" Dorothy'sTeaParty7.jpeg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook Sam,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Sam, Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Getting Strong!" WagsMixesSomeColours3.jpeg|Captain and Henry in electronic storybook: "Wags Mixes Some Colors" CaptainandHenryatWigglesWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry at "Wiggles World" CaptainandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert CaptainandHenryinBailaryCantar.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" CaptainandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits CaptainandHenryonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Captain and Henry on MYER Christmas Parade CaptainandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "The Wiggles'Big Big Show" CaptainandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CaptainandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Big Big Show in the Round" CaptainandHenryinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Wiggly Circus" concert CaptainandHenryatDreamworld.jpg|Captain and Henry at Dreamworld File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas298.png|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" CaptainandHenryinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Greatest Hits in the Round" CaptainandHenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" CaptainandHenryinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Captain and Henry in 2011 CaptainandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Celebration!" CaptainandHenryonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain and Henry on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" set Henry'sDance-2012.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" CaptainandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Simon,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain, Simon and Henry CaptainandHenryinFurryTales.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Furry Tales" Captain,HenryandEmma.jpg|Captain, Henry and Emma CaptainandHenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Taking Off Tour!" Lachy,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Lachy, Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinMartyParty.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Go Santa Go!" CaptainandHenryinClovelly.jpg|Captain and Henry in Clovelly Captain,HenryandJohnField.jpg|John, Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png CaptainandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry at Dorothy's Birthday Party CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief757.png|Captain Feathersword and Henry in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries